Last Break from Sanity
by AngelDemon18
Summary: hey new story! It's about Bulma sneaking onto Vegetasei by desiguising herself as a boy. While she's there she meets the Saiyan Prince and falls in love, sadly just as things start to fall ahppily ever after a war breaks out and splits thema apart.


**Last Break from Sanity**

**Now**

I would never have thought that getting on the ship would change my life. I never would have thought that one little mistake would bring about the greatest war to hit the universe. How could I have known I would have started all this? I am the cause of so many dead, but I have no idea how to stop it. My closest confident tells me I'm silly and shouldn't blame myself. She doesn't know my whole past, though. She only knows the bits and pieces I've told her. I wonder if she'd turn away if I told her the whole story. Would she turn away in horror or would she sign in awe? She's such a romantic I'm pretty sure she would call it the greatest love story of all time. She wouldn't understand the pain I feel for all those who have lost someone in this war. She would say it's for the common good of the universe. In a way she's right. Someone should have started this war. I just wish it hadn't been me. I think back and wonder, if I had known what would happen if I got on that ship, if I had known that a war would start, hundreds dead, if I had known I would meet the greatest man alive and win his love, would I have still gotten on that ship? You bet…

**7 years ago…**

"No, darling, you can't go."

"But, Dad, you're letting brother go! Why would you let him go and not me? I'm the next genius in the family. I mean what does he have that I don't besides balls!" the angry daughter exclaimed.

"Bulma!" the girl's mother gasped.

"Bulma, it's not you, it's the people we're visiting. They're not very civilized. Quite barbaric really. It would be too dangerous for a girl at your age to go. In other words it _is _a matter of as you so delicately put it whether or not you have balls. Plus their culture is ruled by strength something your brother has in extreme measures. Honestly I would let you go, but I don't want harm to come to you," her father sighed. She glanced over at her father and mother. He looked sincere about the possible dangers, which gave her even more determination. She sighed and fell ungracefully back onto the coach she had previously she had been sitting on before her outburst. She looked around the room trying to find something that would make her father allow her to go. She was at a dead end and didn't know what to do. She didn't know why, but she just knew she had to go. She sighed again and glanced at the bookshelf. Her eyes fell on a certain volume that had been pulled partially out. It was a book on Shakespeare. Slowly an idea started to form in her mind.

"So, wait, Dad, you're saying that if I was a boy and strong like bro I could go?" she sweetly asked.

"Yes, Sweetie, but thank goodness you're not! I need only one wild son!" her father laughed.

"Thanks, Dad! You know you're probably right I should just be thankful that I get whole year without having you guys around. I think I'll catch up on my shopping. Bye guys!" with that Bulma jumped up and raced out the door towards her room.

"Is it just me or did she take that too easily?" Dr. Brief's asked his wife.

"Oh, you worry too much! I'm going to go make some tea. Why don't you finish making you're plans, sweetheart?" she replied, smiling.

"Oh, yes, yes of course. I do have some more capsules to copy and design."

"Good, now you go have fun!

Nodding, Dr. Brief's left his smiling wife to go back to the lab. Gracefully Mrs. Briefs rose from her seat on the couch and left for the kitchen. A few minutes later she left the kitchen caring a tray with tea. She walked through the house until she reached a closed door. Quietly she opened the door and loudly placed the tray onto a table.

"You might want to try dieing your hair, too. Your father will recognize you if you keep the lavender locks. Now I was always partial to blue myself, and it would go so well with your eyes, dear."

"Mom! What, how, why, and why didn't you knock?" Bulma cried jumping a foot high.

"First off you should really start locking your door. It's why we gave it to you, you know. Secondly a mother knows every thing. I knew what was going on in your mind and just knew you would need some help! I just love adventures!" Mrs. Briefs squealed.

Bulma smiled faintly at her mother. She just seemed so out of it most of the time, but sometimes like now, she seemed almost physic. She would really need some help. There was no way she would be able to get away with her scheme without some help. N one would even suspect her mother of smuggling her onto the ship. Maybe her mom wasn't as ditzy as she led people to believe.

"Now, I just saw the cutest hair cut for guys in a new magazine I just got. I think it would look lovely on you. You have just the perfect shape face. Now this might take awhile. We'll need scissors, die, gauze, and some of your brother's clothes. Some he won't recognize. Now shall we start?"

I'm kinda worried about this story... so will you please review and tell me what you think? tell me what I need to fix if anything, what you liked, didn't like flames are allowed though I'd rather you just agve me some constructive criticizism... Thanx a heap! I'm not going to update unless I get at least 5 reviews so plz plz plz review! thanx!

AngelDemon18


End file.
